1. Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a video encoding system for dynamically managing an energy, a data rate and data distortion and a monitoring system using the same, more particularly, to a sensor node including a video encoding system for dynamically managing the energy, data rate and data distortion provided to an encoder based on a contents-dependent feature on an encoded signal, and a monitoring system for maximizing an operation time of a sensor network, using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a monitoring system or a video encoding system has developed into a wireless monitoring system, as the range of distance where data can be transmitted wirelessly, a rate of data is increased with development of wireless communication technologies. Examples of such developing wireless communication technologies include Bluetooth, ZigBee, Wi-Fi and the like.
A sensor node including such a video encoding system is operated in manners of Sleep & Awake for keeping only at least one sensor and an event sensing unit to be on normally and switching an encoder, a memory and a transmitting/receiving unit over from an off state to an on state, only when an event is generated, so as to reduce battery consumption. For instance, in Korean Patent No. 10-2009-0112979, an operation monitoring sensor notices a monitored operation to MCU and MCU applies a power to each of elements, when an operation monitoring sensor monitors an operation in a state where the other elements are not operated, except the operation monitoring sensor and MCU. After that, the data photographed by a camera is encoded in an encoder and the encoded data is transmitted to a server via a wireless communication module.
However, a conventional sensor node supplies energy to an encoder, not considering contents-dependent features on the signal encoded by the encoder. Accordingly, the sensor node could fail to perform efficient dynamic energy distribution disadvantageously. Moreover, the conventional sensor node supplies a preset amount of energy to each of the elements and a useable life of the sensor node cannot be maximized disadvantageously.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present disclosure proposes a technology of dynamically managing the energy supplied to an encoder, data rate and data distortion, especially, based on contents-dependent features on an encoded signal. The embodiments of the disclosure also proposes a technology of supplying energy to each of elements provided in a sensor node based on the energy supplied to an encoder.